Drift's Past
by MysticHeroine
Summary: Drift went from homeless, to a feared Decepticon. Then converted and became a samurai. After that, he became a Ronin member. This is my take on what RID Drift's past might be like based on IDW comics and the summery from a book. Rated T to be safe due to some violence. May revise entire story in the future.
1. Homeless

This is based on IDW Drift series and the summery I got found on the TFWiki for the book Drift's Samurai Showdown. This is mostly my version about RID Drift and how he became who he is.

Note: I'm known as MysticHeroine on FanFiction and DrawHeroine on DeviantArt. I'm posting my story on both sites. Hopefully my plot bunny keeps me going through this story.

Chapter 1: Homeless

Rejected.

Being rejected by the system and forced into homelessness is not what he asked for. If fact, the system on Cybertron never gave him the right to do so. He is forced to steal energon and live on the streets of the place known as the Dead End, where the majority of the homeless bots exist in the society where fate is already determined.

He has been stealing energon to survive. The majority of the homeless are called thieves by the law's definition. But how do you expect them to survive? Recently, the mech had joined a group that is made of others like him in hopes of surviving the cruel world known as Cyberton.

"Hey," a familiar voice came to the bot's audios. "We're about to go on an energon run. Our supplies are getting dangerously low."

The mech turned his head to his friend, Gasket, who took him and others like him into his care through he was homeless himself. The difference between Gasket and the bot is that Gasket is optimistic and hopes for a better future and his body parts are mostly rounded, and the nameless bot is silent in despair and his body is blocky.

"You can come if you want." Gasket didn't want to force his newest arrival to come on this mission if he is not willing. "You know, after many cycles of being with me, I still don't know your name."

"I don't have one" the mech responds. "They never gave me a name."

"That doesn't mean you can't have one. Look, after this energon run, we'll brainstorm on a good name for you."

"I'm coming with," the mech said with some form of hope in his voice. "You may need help."

"We'll make it quick." Gasket assured the mech.

Later, a small group, including the mech and Gasket, were looking at their target. The energon bank is the perfect place to get the essential substance to still live. The plan is to go in, get what they need, and get out- all without getting noticed. Sounds simple enough, except the Senate can kill you if you do steal or any other act they would deem criminal.

Two Senate guards have two captured homeless bots in their custody. The small group just hid and watched silently in hopes that they would go away. One of the Senate officers had his captive on his knees, took out his gun, and shot the bot through his head. The hidden group watched in horror. Gasket is not going to sit down and watch another mech die in front of him without an explanation. He gestured his team to stay as he went to investigate.

"What's going on?" Gasket asked the Senate officers. They just took out their guns and point at him.

"Stay back or I'll shoot!" A panicked officer shouted.

Gasket continued, "Relax, I just want to-"

The remaining captive struggled out of the officer's grip and ran away. The bot wasn't free for the officers shot the bot even though it wasn't far away. Then they point their guns at Gasket.

"Don't come any closer, scrap!" an officer commanded. _Scrap?_ The mech thought. _The society is allowed to talk to bots like trash!_

"There is no need to panic." Gasket raised his hands to show no harm as he slowly takes one step forward. " I only want to-"

"FIRE!" The officers shot a round of bullets into Gasket's body. He collapsed dead on the ground as the two officers looked at each other. The majority of the group left for they fear dying and that they couldn't get energon with the Senate officers around. The nameless mech is the only one left to watch and to hear what the officer says.

"This is probably why the system is important," an officer comments. "To keep dangerous bots like these out of our cities."

 _Bots like us!_ The mech thoughts were in rage. _We need energon to survive. Gasket didn't want to hurt anyone and you shoot him anyway!_ Anger began to boil inside the mech. Then, he charged at the officers. He avoided the bullets and managed to take one of the officer's guns and he killed both officers with the same weapon. He looks at the dead officers with disgust. Apparently, he is nothing to them. Nothing to society. Nothing to anyone. That is until he joined a fraction that wants the same rights he does.


	2. Rise, Deadlock

Chapter 2: Rise, Deadlock

News of the mech's actions spread all over the criminal community. He is violent against others that he thought were unworthy to live. In his time as a criminal, he can see how corrupt the system really is. He has been training with firearms and the art of violence ever since his first time killing someone. Eventually a Decepticon recruiter got word and took the mech to Megatron. The leader looks directly into the mech's optics.

"This one has much potential," Megatron grins at the bot. "What is your name?"

"I was never given one," the mech answered the same way to every bot that asked the question.

"Such a shame." Megatron then turns to his subjects. "I want this mech to have an alt mode, armor upgrades, and some energon," he orders his subjects. "We are to have a new member that wants to join our cause and I want everyone to meet him."

Later, Megatron and many of his Decepticons is in an auditorium. The leader steps on a raised platform and states his proclamation.

"My Decpticon brothers. We are about to enter a war for our freedom. The rights to bring equality to all bots and to not let protocols or a system tell us what we are built for. For those who don't know or forgotten, I was a mech built for fighting for entertainment. I was without a name, but I was able to get a name for myself and change my fate. I, Megatron, will grant us what we needed. Freedom, real freedom!" Megatron gestured someone to come to him. He has purple armor with torrents on each arm and a black crest on his helmet. He kneels on the floor and his now red optics is on the Decpticon leader. "As you can see, we have a new member. Like me, he never had a name and was sentenced to death on the streets as I was in the ring. "

His gaze met with the mech's optics. "Do you believe in our ways? To fight this injustice on Cybertron? To make Cybertron a better place?"

"I do," the mech answers.

Megatron turns to his audience and announce," For now on his name will be Deadlock and he will help lead us to peace." The leader then turned to Deadlock. "Rise, Deadlock, and we shall start our journey to a better society!"

Deadlock rose to his feet at Megatron's command. He can't help but smile. He is finally going to get justice, peace, and everything he could only dream of. He finally has someone who believed him and a cause that is worth fighting for. Or so he thought.


	3. Exile

Chapter 3: Exile

Deadlock did well in battle and has killed many Autobots in his wake. He won every battle he is in and has shown his worth as Turmoil's second-in-command. One time, Deadlock planned an all out attack on the Autobots without Turmoil's permission or consent because he feels that his leader is being too cautious in his tactics. After that battle, the Autobots retreat and most of Deadlock's team rejoiced.

"We did it!" one of his teammates cheers.

"Rejoice all you want, but Turmoil is not going to be happy about his" the only teammate who doesn't agree with Deadlock's tactics. "Orders are fire when being fired upon. And here you are again disobeying orders."

"But we got results" Deadlock countered. "He won't even know how."

"But he will! I'll tell him. Everyone else might be scared of you but I'm not. Second-in-command won't count for anything once Turmoil finds out. You're as good as-" Deadlock quickly took out his gun and gave his resilient teammate a bullet to the head before he could even finish his last sentence.

"Wars aren't won by overly cautious cowards." Deadlock turns to his other teammates. "It is time for new leadership. Who's with me?"

Later, in Turmoil's ship, Deadlock is held prisoner. Deadlock has his guns confiscated, two guards holding his arms on each side, and (as a precaution) been injected with a solution that made him temporarily transfixed to robot form and cannot the guns that he can transform his hands into. Turmoil approach Deadlock with his team watching.

"Lets see you escape while you're transfixed," Turmoil taunts. "Betrayer!"

"You need me Turmoil" Deadlock counters.

"Like I need a disease." Turmoil begins to load his plasma gun and charge it. "You are becoming increasingly reckless. Desperate!"

"I'm trying to win this war!" Deadlock kicks the gun away and manages the escape his captors. Turmoil already ordered his crew to stop him.

Before Deadlock escapes to an escape pod, he disables the tracking system in the ship on a terminal. This way, they can't track him when he escapes. He then loads himself into an escape pod and was able to evade his captors. He crash-lands on an unknown planet. As Deadlock emerges out from the pod, he examines his surroundings. The smell reminds him too much of his former life as a homeless bot. He never wants to go back to that life. Now he is alone with no one to save him in this situation. With nothing else to do, Deadlock wonders on the sunlit planet in hopes of finding a ship and getting back to the war.


	4. Wing

Chapter 4: Wing

Deadlock didn't know how long he had been wandering on this planet. It is dark out now and he is tired. He tried to transform multiple times to see if the substance that makes him transfixed has wore off, but none of his attempts were successful. He can't transform his hands into cannons. Every time Deadlock tried to get his inner weapon out, it would partially transform into a gun then quickly back into his hand. He had been looking more at his transfixed hands than what lies ahead of him.

Then Deadlock fell down the canyon, due to the fact that he wasn't paying attention, and he tumbled to the ground below. After he brushed himself off from the somewhat embarrassing incident, he saw lights coming from a chasm below him.

Deadlock hid himself behind a bolder to scout this strange site. It seems to be a tower of some sort. If there is someone who built the tower, then there is a possibility for a ship inside. If Deadlock can find that said ship, then he can return to battle and win the war. He studies the tower to notice purple aliens guiding other alien species to what look like jail cells. These purple aliens, or at least alien to Deadlock, come in different sizes from the large brawny type to the more tall and skinny type. _Yes,_ he thought. _When there are many alien species in one place, then there must be a way to transfer them. Which means there is a ship on the premise._

Before Deadlock can make any more observations, his conscious told him to look behind him. A heavily disguised figure stood there with his hand reaching out to him. Deadlock quickly attacks the figure; however with every punch, the figure quickly and effectively dodges every attack. The figure soon found itself against the canyon wall. Deadlock attacks the cornered foe. The figure then quickly jumps over the attacker and lands on the other side as Deadlock's fist hits the wall. Deadlock then tires to activate his inner weapon, but the transfix solution is still in effect and he cannot shoot at his opponent.

"Calm yourself, stranger. I'm a friend" the figure's warm yet strong voice tries to comfort his attacker.

"Friend?" Deadlock puzzled. "You don't know me."

"I don't need to know you to mean you no harm," the figure assures. "I am your ally. My name is Wing. Where did you come from? Are there others like you?"

The Decepticon answers, "I'm looking for a ship. Are you like your 'friends' down there?"

"They're friend to no one." Wing points at the tower. "They are slave traders. They capture all matter of races and bring them here." The figure faces Deadlock. "You need a ship. I can help you if you can help me. I wish to free the captives. Alone, it would be impossible, but together-"

"I'll need a gun," Deadlock said. He looks at the tower again and sees it with many tough guards. "Err, two guns."

The figure points at the upper ledge with two guards patrolling the area "We can strike the guards on the upper pass first. You can use their armaments," Wing instructs and faces the Decepticon. "Once we free the captives, we'll commander you a ship. You can take the captives with you."

Deadlock is not thrilled with the last part of the request. "Not likely." The last thing that he needs is extra baggage; in this case, extra life forms.

"I can't leave this planet. You must do this. Helping another is a highest calling one can aspire to."

"You sound like an Autobot." Deadlock didn't like how Wing sounds in his sentences.

The figure questions, "What does an Autobot sound like?"

The Decepticon glared at him as he gave him the answer. "Weak."

Wing and Deadlock position themselves on the ledge above the guards. They jump off the edge and pounced on the guards. Wing quickly subdued his target. Deadlock, on the other hand, didn't get his target on his pounce. The guard prepares his weapon as Deadlock struggles against him. Fire shot out of the armament, but the Decepticon evades the flames. Deadlock tackled the guard head on which finally subdued him. He turned to Wing to find something different about him. Either his optics where deceiving him or…

"You're Cybertronian!" Deadlock exclaims. He couldn't believe it as the flames from the guard's weapon have burned all that is covering Wing's true self. Wing has white armor with red and yellow accent colors and an appearance of a samurai. Deadlock scolds," I knew you were an Autobot."

"I'm no Autobot," Wing denies the claim as he brushes off the soot that is left on his true appearance.

"Well, you're no Decepticon. That's for sure."

Wing only said, "Let's go" as a reply. The Decepticon has only one question to ask this Cybertronian. "What are you?"

Wing answers, "Alone is what I am. I'm alone." He begins to walk toward the tower. "If you want to get out of here, we've better get moving."

When they got to their position, Wing explains the situation to Deadlock. The captives are directly below him and the ship is at the far end of the base. The plan is for Deadlock to keep the slave traders away while Wing frees the captives.

"By the way, what's your name?" Wing asks the Decepticon.

Deadlock wasn't sure how to respond. If he gave Wing his current name, the mission to get his ship could be in jeopardy. He needs an alias, a new name. Fortunately, a breeze creates a drift of sand and dust gave the Decepticon the idea. "Drift," he answers. Yes, it is simple and a bit dumb, but it will do for now.

"Good luck, Drift," Wing said in a hopeful tone and with a grin on his faceplate.

They got into their positions and are ready to implement the plan. They break into the prison site as the alarms are going off.

"We need to hurry," Wing told Drift. "You keep the guards- Drift!"

Drift already deserts Wing and ran off to get his ship. He can't wait to get off of this planet and back to the war. He utilizes the armaments to blast any slave traders in his way. Wing cannot free the captives now with the alarms going off and the guards coming his way. "You'll be free one day," he promises the captives before he transformed into a jet and flies after his partner.

Drift is close to the ship. Before he can board it, a large, muscular slaver quickly and aggressively approaches him. Drift tries to shoot down his opponent, but finds the armaments are out of ammunition. He quickly tries to transform his hand into a gun as a last effort, but the transfix solution is still in effect and his weapon fails to deploy. The slaver raises his arms to smash the intruder. Drift quickly knew that he is scrap.

As Wing got out of the tower, he met a horrible site. The muscular slaver is beating the spark out of Drift. Warm pools of energon seeps out of the many cracks on his severely damaged body. Drift cannot move and can scarcely keep himself online. A slaver that seems to be nicely decorated approach the alien robot.

"Well, well. A Decepticon" the slaver amuse with a large grin on his face as more slavers crowds around the interesting site. "How interesting." After that statement, Drift offline his systems.

Wing swiftly charges through the crowd of slavers in jet mode. The sound of metal being crushed and ripped out rang in his audios. When he got to Drift's body, he transformed into his robot mode, took out his swords, and swiftly attacks any part of the slavers that is still touching the body. Wing quickly picks up Drift and puts him over his left shoulder. He uses the sword on his right hand to clear an exit from the crowd as he carries his partner out of the fray. When Wing finally got out, he threw Drift into the air and transformed into jet mode. He caught the body on his frame and flies off as fast as he can without losing the precious cargo.

When Wing is at a great enough distance, he flies close to the ground and transforms into robot mode. This action causes him to drop Drifts body to the ground. Wing picks up the body and runs in a fast yet steady pace.

Wing finally took a better look at Drift now that the danger has passed. All of Drift's limbs have been ripped off of him. His chassis is missing some armor, which exposes some parts and wires. The head is covered with scratches and dents. Fortunately for Wing, Drift still has a pulse from his spark. He's alive, but barely.

Even through Drift betrayed him, Wing felt in his spark that he is just lost and needs guidance. He is not like the other Decepticons. There is something special about this bot.

First, Drift needs to be stabilized and repaired. Hopefully, there is still time to save him.


	5. Rebuild and Rebirth

Chapter 5: Repair/Rebirth

"What were you thinking?!"

Drift tries to wake up when those words reached into his audios.

"But he was in danger and needed help." Drift was able to make out that voice as Wing. "You know our code. We-"

"I already know our own code! There is no need to remind me on it." This voice is the same one that made the first statement that Drift heard, but this one is unfamiliar. Also, this one seems to be engaged in an argument with Wing. "But he's a Decepticon. You do realizes-" The voice stops talking as Drift slowly opens his optics.

Through his vision is still blurred, Drift was able to recognize Wing to his right and a bot that looks like Wing- but with additional red accents- to his left.

"Wha- what's going on?" Drift asks as he struggles to sit upright. When he finally got to the position, he saw the reason why it was hard to move.

Drift's body is almost unrecognizable from his former self. His armor is now mostly golden-orange with several curves and arks, and a worn out Decepticon badge is attached to his right shoulder plating. Trying to process what is going on, Drift examines his new body through touch. His confusion and shock rapidly boils into frustration and anger.

"It's alright. Your safe now," Wing's attempt to reassure the bewildered bot only partially succeeded. "Your body was severely damaged. Almost completely destroyed."

"We rebuilt you, Decepticon," a red medic adds to Wing's statement with distaste, but mostly on the word 'Decepticon'. "Your life was saved."

Being rebuilt is similar to going from the original body to waking up in a different body. Under normal circumstances, the Transformer would be upgraded or have parts added on over time. This is done to prevent shock and for the Transformer to adjust to the change. Also, the changes need to have consent from the participant.

However, Drift's life was at risk and everything needs to be upgraded and rebuilt for him to live. He is able to grasp why his body is what he sees, but not the reason why they were upgraded like it is now.

"You rebuilt me?!" Drift is still trying to grasp the situation as he stands up. His legs were a bit unsteady as if he were standing for the first time. "Who are you?"

Wing reasons," It's OK. You are safe now. If I didn't took you out of there, you would have died."

"Out of there? To where?" Drift staggers to the door to get out of the room. "Where is this-" He finally manages to open the door and is in awe by what he saw. "Place?" Drift manages to finish his sentence.

There are many buildings with integrate swoops and arches. The area is sparkling and nothing that Drift had seen before.

"Like I have said, you're safe now," Wing told the revived bot, but his gaze is still on his beautiful surroundings. "Welcome to the new Crystal City."

Drift almost took a step into the wonderful city, but Wing grabs his shoulder and pulls him back into the medical room.

"I'm afraid that you cannot step out into the city until I make the accommodations." Wing said to Drift. "I need to talk with our leader, Dai Atlas, and discuss the terms and conditions of your stay. In the meantime, you will be under watch until ordered otherwise."

Just then, Drift has his hands in stasis cuffs by the medic. "Just a precaution, Decepticon," the medic told his captive as he took the bot away to another room.

Drift can only wait until a deal has been made. He wishes that his ligaments have the same strength and have his cannons on as he did before he got here. Drift hears- through a radio that is in his room- Wing being questioned by others. Why did Wing bring a Decepticon to this city? Why would he reveal himself to the slavers? Eventually, Dai Atlas made his decision. Drift can stay, but Wing is fully responsible of him and he cannot be exposed to the citizens of Crystal City. Wing sounds sure that he and the others can trust Drift, through both he and Drift know what happened while rescuing the prisoners.

After the meeting is finished, Wing enters into the room where Drift is held. Wing removes the prisoner's cuffs and asks the guards to leave the premises.

When the guards left, Drift sarcastically asks, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Follow me." Wing commands as he escorts Drift to a different location.

Both bots arrive at what appears to be a training room. Wing took Drift to the center of the red ring on the floor.

"What does this stand for?" Wing asks as he points at the worn badge on his right shoulder.

"It's the symbol of the Decpticons," Drift answers with some annoyance. "You know what-

"What does it **mean**?" Wing clarified the question.

Drift answers, "Strength. Power. Conviction…"

"Superiority?" Wing sternly interrupts the Decepticon's train of thought. "So, you're the best then- the strongest- and because of that you should rule?" Drift agreed to his statement. "Prove it," Wing said as he took the large sword from his back and two from his sheathes on his hip and put his weapons off to the side. "No guns. No swords. Prove it."

Drift quickly threw a punch to Wing, but he quickly dodges it and hits the Decepticon on the faceplate with the palm of his hand. Drift fell onto the floor, but quickly got back up on feet. He punches his opponent again, but Wing grabs his arm and thrusts his knee onto Drift's abdomen. Drift just crumbles down onto the floor in defeat.

Wing told Drift, "We will do this everyday. If you beat me, you are free to leave the city."

"And if I don't?" the Decepticon retorts.

"Then you will stay and learn from me as long as you cannot defeat me honorably."

Wing's instructions were clear. Drift couldn't defeat him without a weapon. The Decepticon want to return to the war, but escape from this place is impossible at the moment.

"Come," Wing instructs more calmly than when the two fought. "You can rest in my quarters."

 _This is ridiculous,_ Drift thought. _Another bot is pushing one of the most feared Decepticon warriors around as if he were nothing._

"Drift?" Wing's concern interrupts Drift's thoughts. "I'm not sure exactly what you did during the war, but I know it is not what you want."

"You know nothing," Drift distastefully replies.

Wing continued," But this I do know. You just got a second chance at changing your ways. Consider the rebuild as your rebirth. There is much I want to teach you during your training."

I hope you like it. I took long because I want to convey the words and feelings of this chapter and I had some creative roadblocks. Plus I'm busy with life. Leave a review on what you like so far.


	6. Training and Choices

Chapter 6: Training and Choices

During Drift's stay, he learns more about the Circle of Light. They are a neutral fraction that didn't participate in the Great War. The group left Cybertron and onto other planets. As the war expands into other worlds, they knew they need a new hiding spot. The planet- called Theophany- ultimately serves this purpose. The majority that joined this group are scientists and scholars. The fraction is able to make a replica of Crystal City beneath the rocky surface of the planet.

About three Earth weeks has passed and Drift still could not defeat Wing in hand-to-hand combat. Drift tries to find a way to overpower Wing. Every time Drift thinks he got his opponent figured out, Wing would show him something new and unexpected to the battle.

"Too slow," Wing taunts as he quickly dodges out of Drift's charge. Then, Wing quickly grabs Drift and tosses him across the ring. "Come on, Drift. Where's all that Decepticon power and superiority? If you want to conquer the galaxy, you need to try harder than that."

Drift mutters something, but Wing is unable to hear it.

Wing questions, "What? Can you say that again?"

"That's not why I joined!" Drift shouts loud and clear for Wing's audios to pick up.

Drift then explains about how corrupt Cybertron was and how he was treated while he was homeless. He told Wing about Gasket and how he met Megatron. Drift told him that Megatron wants peace and equality among all bots.

Wing interrupts, "But can't you see? Look where is got us. Look what it did to Cybertron."

Drift answers," The old ways weren't working. We needed a new system. A new order."

"But not through war and killing," Wing preaches. "You say there wasn't another way, yet we found it." Wing looks above and around their surroundings. "Equality and peace all around you. This city holds everything you ever wanted." Then he puts his hand on Drift's shoulder. "Your spark might have been in the right place, but somewhere along the line you lost your way. Megatron used you. All of you. But unlike the rest, you got a second chance."

Drift accepts defeat and returns to Wing's quarters to rest. When he woke up, Drift went to the training area to find a few other Cybertronians, who also have large swords on their backs, with Wing.

Wing explains, "They are here to give you additional training."

"I didn't ask for help," Drift distastefully said. "Besides, what is the point of giving me hope if you are planning to keep me here?"

"You are my hostage until you can prove to me that you can fight without a weapon," Wing responds. "However, acquiring a different skill would not do any harm."

Wing presents a wooden training sword and gives it to Drift.

Drift stares at the sword, as he never held one before. He raised an eyebrow as he questions," What am I suppose to do with a stick?"

"It's your weapon," Wing answers. "For now on, you will start training as a samurai. You will learn how to fight with a sword and in unarmed combat. The rules for your release still apply."

Drift is still confused on the situation. "Why are you helping me?" Drift questions again, but with less aggression and more pained. "After all that happened, why-"

"Your not a 'bad' bot. Just someone who lost his way" Wing interrupts Drift's statement. " These Knights once thought Decpeticons know only war. But after I told them about what happened to you as you told me, they gained a better understanding of why you made those choices. Now they want to help you with your training."

Drift then continued his training in the way of the samurai with the other Knights. From what Drift is able to understand is that the Knight is the highest rank in the Circle of Light. The majority of there principals are based on the fabled Knights of Cybertron. They have a strict code of honor and are powerful warriors despite having no modern weapons. They also have a large stone sword on their backs as a symbol of this status.

After much time of training, Drift is given a second shorter sword to complete his daishō set. This officially marks Drift as a true samurai.

One day, however, Drift is summoned by Dai Atlas. As Drift, accompanied by Wing, enters the room and is greeted by the blue armored leader, Dai Atlas, and beside him is a purple armored warrior with a large axe and sword strapped to his back who is looking at an encrypted message.

"Any idea what it says, Axe?" Wing asks the axe wielding Knight.

Axe briefly answers, "None."

Dai Atlas then turns to Drift who is staring at the foreign message. "We were of the opinion you could help."

"Me, no," Drift shifts his gaze to the leader. "I've got no idea what it says."

After the meeting is over, Drift manage to evade Wing and escape the underground city. When he came to the surface, the planet is in its night cycle. Drift has to go to the concordance that the message had said to go. It is true that he lied to the others, but the message also gave the threat to destroy the hidden city.

As Drift finally arrived at the location, he is greeted by some strong brawny slavers and is faced with the nicely decorated slaver who has four arms: two main arms with silver armor and two black arms.

The lead slaver notices Drift's presence. "You look different Decepticon. Upgrades? I'm glad you felt you can trust us. I can imagine you mustn't have felt very safe after our last meeting."

 _Yes, you attacked me and I almost died,_ Drift thought as he heard the slaver's words.

The lead slaver continued as he approaches closer to Drift, "No harm will come to you. As I mentioned in the message, I have struck a lucrative deal involving your escape from this planet."

"How did you do that?" Drift asks with a stern face. "How did you use Decepticon encoding in your message?"

The slaver responds, "That? Well, it seems this little planet is becoming quite popular with your kind."

Just then a Cybertronian figure appears from the crowd of thugs. The figure has a hook for his right hand, green armor, and a Decepticon badge on its chest. Drift knew who it is and is shocked to see him.

"Lockdown!"

"Deadlock," Lockdown responds with his former name. "Megatron is- displeased."

"But first we have a deal, Lockdown," the slaver reminds the Decepticon bounty hunter. "This Decepticon will give me the exact location of his new friends or he will never leave this planet alive."

Drift has a plan to save Crystal City and the future of Cybertron's culture, but he is not sure how the others would react to what he is suggesting.

* * *

I wanted to add how Drift learns to fight with swords which the IDW comic doesn't show. Plus, I tried to have Wing caring, but not too soft on Drift. Please write a review on how it is going so far. If it is good, say so. If bad, then tell me how I can improve my writing. Don't just criticize me and tell me I'm not good.

The next chapter will determine the future of the Circle of Light, but it will not be the end of Drift's journey.


	7. Plan to Battle

Chapter 7: Plan to Battle

Drift quickly came back to Crystal City after the conversation with the slavers and Lockdown. Wing spots his captive and runs towards him.

Wing asks, "Drift! Where have you been? I've-"

"I'll explain everything in the Meeting Hall." Drift quickly answers before transforming to his alt-mode and speeding towards his location.

When Drift arrives at the Meeting Hall, Wing manages to follow behind him. Drift storms through the doors as he enters the room full of Crystal City's citizens and Knights.

"You are all in danger!" Drift warns those in the room. "There is an army of slavers preparing for war. And soon, they will be at our doorstep."

Everyone is taken back by Drift's statement as Wing finally arrives behind him.

Because Dai Atlas is skeptical on how someone could know such a thing, he asks, "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because," Drift pause briefly for he knew what would happen when he gives them the answer. "I made a deal with them to sell you out for my freedom."

"You did what?!" Dai Atlas exclaims as the crowd became shocked by what they just heard.

Drift looks at Wing's shocked and confused expression on his face then continues, " I had to make the deal. I'm not going to execute it, but I had to make them believe that I would."

"Conflicting statements are not in you best interest right now," Dai Atlas said as he points one of his swords at the traitor.

"The message you received is meant for me," Drift explains though the crowd is unsure. "It threatened to expose you through a search. They are even willing to plant bombs into the ground to find this city. A Decepticon hunter called Lockdown tracked me to this planet and is able to make an estimate on where I've been. He made a deal with the slavers and they made a deal with me. I had to agree. There is nothing else I can do. I have one solar cycle, whatever that is on this planet, to send them your location and lead you to an ambush."

Dai Atlas lowers his sword and he slaps Drift across his faceplate. The blow is hard enough to knock Drift onto the ground.

"Lock him up!" Dai Atlas orders his group.

"That will not change anything," Drift told the leader. "I know I'm a Decepticon and that you hate me, but I'm on your side."

"Yes, until you lead us to that ambush."

"Why," one of the members asks Drift. Drift gives a puzzled look on his face. The member clarifies, "Why are you helping us?"

Drift glances at Wing who has his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face, then answers, "Because I found something worth fighting for and it is the right thing to do. I joined the Decepticons because they promise a better life, but I see that only those who are strong and worthy by Megatron may have the life they deserve. The weak would have the same start I have which would not change anything. I want what you have and if we don't do something about it, all will be lost. Once they start looking, they will surely find this city and destroy it." Drift then asks Axe, "Do you have weapons?"

"We do," Axe answers. "In the vault."

Dai Atlas interjects," I ALONE have access to the vault and I ALONE can declare war, which will NOT be allowed! I will not let anything jeopardize the safety of the city and I will keep this city and its residents a secret no mater the cost."

Wing had told Drift about Dai Atlas, and the battles and wars that he participated in. He had fought in many battles, but he seems to be either tired or scared of them. Drift couldn't understand why someone, whom has been in many battles before, didn't want to go into another. Hopefully, Drift's plan will change Dai Atlas's mind about him.

Drift states, "We don't have to jeopardize the city. They know they saw something, but they don't know what or where. The only ones who are seen are Wing and I. I can send them a false location where our army is hiding. Somewhere away from the city. I will risk my life to protect this sacred city. However, they saw me rebuilt. I'm careful not to reveal Crystal City, but they know there is more than the two of us."

"Then let there be more!" Axe put himself next to Wing and Drift. Then, several other members of the Knights and of Crystal City joined them.

"Are you sending your life for this ridiculous plan?" Dai Atlas asks.

Axe answers, "For the safety of this city and to preserve out Cybertronian culture, yes."

"But your'll die."

"For the good of all."

Dai Atlas states, "Fine, do what you want. However I want nothing to do with a Decepticon or any idea of war." With that, he left the room.

Drift, Wing, Axe, and others implement the plan. They manage to find a crashed ship away from the actual location of the city. Drift contacts his proprietors and gave them the phony location. The group began to prepare for the battle ahead. Drift, now with the Decepticon scarlet badge removed from his shoulder, watches the others as they sharpen their swords and calibrated their weapons. There are no guns, but there are bow and arrows that is aligned with their custom. The entire group lines up to prepare for the upcoming battle. Everyone, including Drift, is aware that they may not win, but they will die to keep the city safe.

Later, Wing came over to Drift with an extra daishō.

"Since you will be joining the battle," Wing said, "I thought you might need a real weapon. I kept these swords as a trophy after becoming an official Knight. I have no need for them; therefore, I think you can make more use out of them."

Drift thanks him for the generous gift for these quality metal swords will do much better in battle than his wooden ones. Though he had one question of one weapon that is not being used.

"What about the large swords on your back?" Drift asks. "Why not use those?"

Wing explains, "These swords is not only show the status of a Knight, but are very powerful. It uses the energy from the bearer's spark to power it. Because of this, this weapon is only to be used as a last resort."

"Then what do you call this?" Drift questions as an army twice their size made of slavers with its leader, called Braid, and Lockdown in front charges from the horizon.

Axe exclaims, "I call this a warm up!"

When both armies clash, the Cybertronians have the advantage as they manage to slain many of the slavers. Drift uses all he learned from his time as a captive to fend of his attackers and even execute several of them to prove he is not betraying his group. As the battle ensues, Braid attacks Wing and separates him from the group. Drift was about to assist Wing, but Lockdown blocks him.

"He is the least of your worries," Lockdown told the ex-Decepticon. "You've betrayed your own kind. Give me one good reason not to kill you now." Drift swings his sword against Lockdown, but the bounty hunter blocks the blow with his hook. Lockdown continues," You're a Decepticon! What could they possibly have offered you that would make you turn on us?"

Drift answers," What I've always wanted. The promise of a better Cybertron." He jabs his knee into the bounty hunter's abdomen. Then continues," Or have you forgotten why we started this war in the first place, Lockdown?"

"Idealist," Lockdown grumbles before charging towards Drift. "You will be the death of us all."

Lockdown throws a detonator at Drift. The explosion flings both bots in opposite directions. Despite being injured, Drift manages to lift his head high enough to see Wing being pinned by Braid. The slaver's leader raises his spear as Wing reaches for his Great Sword. Then, Braid thrusts it directly into the warrior's spark chamber. Drift's spark sank as he watches Wing's body become lifeless.

He is familiar with this feeling as Drift remembers Gasket died by the officers. There is only one thing he wants now. Revenge for his fallen master. Drift charges onto Braid, but the slaver uppercuts the Cybertronian samurai.

"Your wounded," Braid told Drift as he strikes his spear across the bot's side. "Slow." Drift quickly wields both swords. He slashes them onto Braid, but the slaver's armor is able to withstand the impact. Braid questions, "Think you can fare better than your friend, Decepticon?"

Drift and Braid kept battling each other as the slavers manage to push back the Cybertronian army, even killing a few more bots along the way. Drift's endurance diminishes as his battle with Wing's killer rages on.

"You move like he does, but you lack his skill." Braid punches his opponent on his abdomen and Drift drops his swords upon impact. Then the leader of the slavers head-butts into Drift. The injured and exhausted samurai lays on his back in defeat. As Braid approaches him, Drift glances to the side to see Wing's dead body not far from him. Braid points his spear to Drift's head as he taunts, "You're mine, Decepticon. I'll break you along with your friend and your little army, and use you for parts!"

Suddenly, the ground shakes violently. Both sides stop the battle as they watch something come out of the ground. Drift couldn't believe that the city he is trying to protect and keep hidden is now on the surface of the planet. Even more surprising is who is leading the group.

"Cybertronians!" Dai Atlas exclaims as he raised his Great Sword. "For Crystal City!"

Of all the bots, Dai Atlas- the one who want nothing with war- is leading the armed citizens into battle. Drift's group, the slavers, Braid, and even Drift were in shock of what just happened. The sudden reinforcement help push back the slavers further as more slavers are being killed off. Braid is too distracted to notice Drift crawling to Wing and took out his Great Sword. Drift manages to stand up.

"Braid!" Drift manages to get the leader's attention as the Great Sword began to glow as it draws out the strength of its possessor's spark. "We're not finished yet."

Braid retorts, "You can hardly stand. What can you possibly hope to do, Decepticon?"

Drift is tired being called a 'Decepticon'. He had learned meditation from while in Crystal City, but nothing could calm the rage of the injustice that Drift had just seen or being called by his former fraction.

"I'm not-" Drift said as anger boils in his veins. Then he quickly slashes his sword into Braid's shoulder and continues to dissect through the middle slaver's body. "A Decepticon!"

Drift uses the Great Sword to support his taxed body. He had felt like he could take on Unicron for a moment when he killed Braid. But now, he felt like Unicron had stomped on him. Drift manages to look up and see Lockdown on top of a plateau. Because Drift and Lockdown are fatigued from the war between Cybertonians and slavers, both bots can only glare at each other. With a decision made, Lockdown turns and slowly walks away from the traitor. Drift wants to follow, but his body could hardly move. He knew Lockdown would eventually tell the Decepticons about the incident and the city.

Crystal City won the battle, but has lost several comrades along the way. The corpses of both Cybertronian and slavers litter the battlefield. From all that were lost, the bots gather around their most precious warrior- Wing. Drift manages to navigate through the crowd, despite his condition, and he witness Dai Atlas silently mourning over the dead Knight.

"This could have been prevented," Dai Atlas finally spoke. "I was a fool." He then turns toward the crowd and announces," Crystal City will no longer be hidden. We will grow. Our message of peace will be heard." Dai Atlas spots Drift in the crowd and asks him," Will you join us, Drift?"

The samurai pauses for a moment. Then he answers," I'm very honored by your offer, but I must refuse." Drift gives Dai Atlas Wing's Great Sword. Then continues," When we first met. I promised Wing I'd help him free the slaves and return them to their homes. That is a promise that I intend to keep."

"And then what?" Axe asks.

"I'm not sure," Drift answers. "I'm not sure where I belong anymore. Not with the Decepticons, obviously. The most logical path dictates that I will join with the Autobots, but… I'm not convinced."

"Then take this." Dai Atlas hands Wing's Great Sword back to Drift. "Allow it to serve as a reminder of who you are and what you have done here. No matter what path you chose, remember to stay true to your new path and to uphold your honor. You will always be one of us. The war is far from over, but each day we take one step closer to real peace. And with luck, young Knight, one day- far from here- you too will find peace."

Drift thanks Dai Atlas and they both respectfully bow to each other.

After some recharge and a few repairs, Drift set out to fulfill his promise to Wing. It is the least Drift could do both to honor his teacher and for everything Wing had done to rehabilitate him. He gathers all the slaves onto the ship and set out to return them to their homes. As he is about to warp to another solar system  
Drift thought he seen Decepticon ships heading to Theophany. Though he had expected this and had warned the others about the war coming to the planet, Drift is not sure how well they will fare now that they are exposed; however, he knows they are capable warriors.

Drift cannot go back for he has a mission to do. Though he wonders, _When I'm done with this task, what will I do?_

* * *

Hope you like. I tried to get the Circle of Light portion of it done. The next chapter will feature the 'Cons from Drift's Samurai Showdown.


	8. Ronin

Chapter 8: Ronin

Drift had return all of the captives to their home worlds. While he dropped off one of the former prisoners, Drift obtained a device that stores his Great Sword into a more compact form. The compact form allows him to put his Great Sword into his body, close to his spark chamber. Drift likes this for the sword has sentimental value, but he is also concerned that the powerful weapon may cause unwanted attention- as if his disbandment from the Decepticons didn't put a large enough target on his back.

One day, Drift is pursuing a criminal who is evading capture. The criminal almost got away when gunfire suddenly knocks the target down.

The shooter turns out to be a foxlike bot. Then, a raccoon bot and a crane bot appear behind the gunner. All three bots have the Decepticon insignia crossed off of their armor.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the fox bot asks.

"I mean no harm," Drift responds.

The raccoon bot pause to think, then said, "Your vocalizer sounds like Deadlock's." Drift is not sure if his familiarity with his former self is a good thing. The raccoon bot smiles as he continues," Wow, you look different from the last time I saw you at the assimilation ceremony, Deadlock. I'm Forager. This is Foxtrot," he gestures to the fox bot as he nods in acknowledgment. "And Stilts," the crane bot did the same gesture as Foxtrot did.

After the introductions, Forager explains to Drift –whom the group calls 'Deadlock'- that his group had left the Decepticons and became bounty hunters. Drift is interested in the idea of joining them as he is looking for another purpose for his existence and arresting criminals seems righteous. Drift came up with the group name, Ronin. It seems fitting for they are warriors with no master.

As time passed on, Drift finds out that his other partners aren't as honorable as he. Forager plans out how to catch the bounty in any way possible. Foxtrot likes to shoot at virtually everything and enjoys the destruction. The fox bot also likes to use a holo-guise or any other means of trickery to capture the unsuspecting victim. Stilts likes to partner up with Foxtrot and is useful at shielding them from detection; however, he seems alright with the groups method to capture their target as long as there is money involved.

One day, Drift is about to confront the group about their dishonorable methods. However, Forager quickly summons him to discuss their next bounty and how to get it. In the middle of the large ship, all four Ronin members surround a circular table with a holographic projector in the middle of it.

After the target is shown Forager explains his plan. "His last known location is at Athena's moon. If we are going to get the bounty, we need to weed him out." He then displays a blueprint that looks like a large gun attached to a ship. "This device is used to remove large asteroids, but it should work on destroying the moon and our bounty will wiggle out of his hiding place."

Both Foxtrot and Stilts agree with the plan, but Drift has some concerns.

"Is the moon populated?" Drift questions.

"Who cares?" Forager casually shrugs. "As long as we get the bounty, nothing else matters, Deadlock."

Drift felt his energon lines boil as he heard the injustice. If the moon is populated, many lives will be lost just for the group to gain another fortune. He is tired of being a part of something he doesn't believe in. He's tired of being used. He's done working with these bots.

"You can not do this!" Drift exclaims with both fists hitting on top of the table. "I will not allow you to kill however many life forms that might be on that moon just for us to gain another fortune!"

"It seems you have gone soft, Deadlock," Forager taunts.

Drift snaps, "My name is **not** Deadlock! Furthermore, I resign from this corrupted group."

Drift walks away from the group. Just as Stilts is about to stop Drift, Forager commands, "Let him go. It is not like he can stop us from getting our bounty. Foxtrot get the-"

 **Beep beep beep**

"Um, does anyone else hear beeping?" Foxtrot asks nervously.

All three bots look for the source of the sound, which is under the table. There they find a small detonator with the Cybertronian countdown already activated.

With the final numbers ticking down, Forager curses, "Scrap!"

There was a small explosion from the middle of the large ship. Though it isn't entirely destroyed, it is nonfunctional. Drift drove a small ship for one that he got before the detonator discharged.

Drift left his former Decepticon name die and now vows that he will not serve to anyone as corrupt as his partners or anyone who does wrongdoing. He's not sure if he wants partners after this experience. He needs to make a positive impact on the war, but how can he do that and where does he start?

Sorry this took so long. I had life and distractions around me. Hope this story is doing well right now. I have two more chapters planned for this story before it is complete.

I put the detail on why RID15 Drift doesn't have the Great Sword on him. Well, in a way, it's in him. So far only the RID book mentions Drift's past. Hopefully the show will explain parts of his past in the near future.


	9. Autobots

Chapter 9: Autobots

Drift heard about a Decepticon ship full of Autobot prisoners arriving on a planet. With some help, he is able to get access keys to the loading docks. With everything he needs, Drift is able to access the ship undetected.

As Drift came closer to his goal, there were a group of Decepticon soldiers around the corner of the hall. He readies himself to ambush the group when-

 **BOOM**

An explosion made a giant hole in the wall of the ship and a group of Autobots came in.

"Clean 'em up," orders the aqua colored Autobot with a cigar in his mouth that Drift realizes is the leader of the group. "We've got work to do."

"So much for quiet," Drift quietly mumbles to himself.

Then, Decepticon guards arrive to investigate the scene and spot Drift. He and the group struggle against the guards, but are able to defeat their oppressors. Drift tries to creep away from the group; however-

" You! What are you doing here?" the leader of the group asks.

With no other options, Drift answers, "I was attempting to sneak in to free the captives on the ship until you interfeared."

"Yeah, I don't so subtle," the leader remarks. "By the way, the name is Kup."

"This is extraordinary!" a red Autobot gasps in astonishment. "You have been upgraded recently. Reconfigured, but in a manner I have not seen used in centuries, yet the technology is completely comparable with—Whose work is this?"

"I'm surprised you deduce about my upgrades with only a glance," Drift muse.

"That's Perceptor and you don't know the half of it." Kup told the newcomer before giving out new orders. "New guy, you're with us. We gotta talk once this is through. Keep to the back and-"

"Actually, I believe it is best that I take the lead," Drift interrupts. "I don't mean to offend you, but I'm here for the same reason as you, and I can take you right to the captives."

Kup agrees with Drift and lets him lead. Drift told the others where the prisoners are most likely kept. If they cut a piece of the wall off, they can get the prisoners out. Perceptor's job is to keep the door locked to prevent any more security from interfering with the plan; however, there is always a chance for a plan to fail.

"They're here!" Perceptor exclaims as he tries to keep the locks secured on the door. "It appears they're attempting to break through my locks."

"Hold 'em off long enough for us to cut through the wall," Kup commands.

Then, the room suddenly became quiet as Perceptor stop struggling with the lock. The Decepticons stop attempting to go through the door. As Perceptor explains out loud of the situation, Drift unsheathed one of his swords. Drift knows that when a hectic situation suddenly becomes silent, something is about to happen- and it is usually bad.

Drift's theory came true as a large laser beam broke through the lock and severely damages Perceptor. Then door opens, revealing Turmoil and several other solders.

"Rambling gives your position away," Turmoil says. "Amateurs."

Both sides are fighting each other. Drift tries to take this opportunity to rescue Perceptor whom is about to killed by Turmoil. Drift strikes onto his former boss first before Turmoil could kill his captive.

"Get back here!" Kup shouts, worried that the orange samurai could get killed.

Drift explains," I came here to save lives. If there's the slightest chance, that's what I'll do."

Turmoil tries to blast Drift, but he is able to dodge the lethal blow.

Turmoil realizes, "You. I know you. Your voice." Drift quickly ran back to Kup and the other Wreckers as Turmoil raises his cannon. "Deadlock, you Decepticon traitor!"

Tumoil fires his weapon at the floor close to where Kup and Drift are standing. The floor crumbles below causing both Drift and Kup to fall into the hole.

The two bots manage to land safely onto the room below despite the fall. Now that Kup knows who he **was** , Drift can only hope that he gives him a chance to explain.

Kup speaks, "So you are a Decepticon. Deadlock."

"No," Drift replies calmly. "I no longer call myself by that name."

"That's helpful," Kup sounds relived to hear the reply. "Considering Deadlock happened to have slaughtered quite a few Autobots. All that slaughter and you're looking for a second chance."

"I have already received it." Drift is relieved that Kup, an Autobot, is taking this meeting calmly despite his past. "I'm looking to redeem myself by making a difference in this war with the chance I am given."

"I know about second chances. We better get a move on."

"Wait." Drift gets Kup's attention, "Though I'm not an Autobot. But how would you feel about bringing this dishonorable ship into pieces?"

Kup listens to Drift's plan. The other Wreckers escape the ship while Kup and Drift found their way to the main control room. Once there, Drift accesses the power generator controls.

"Almost done. The ship will be forced to achieve orbit. Sometime between now and then this will overload and tear the ship apart," Drift explains as he types in the rest of the code.

"You know an awful lot about this place."

"I served under Turmoil," Drift replies to Kup's remark. "Second in command."

Kup returns to the main subject. "The others have made it out. Springer is bringing our ship around. We jump from a height and he can scoop us up."

Drift types in the last of the command. "It is set. We need to act quick-"

Suddenly, a plasma blast breaks through a wall. Turmoil appears as the smoke clears.

"Go!" Drift orders Kup. "I'll take care of this."

Before Kup could object, Turmoil blasts at them. Though the attack misses, the shock wave knocks Kup into the open escape hatch, where they plan to jump off to the ship, leaving Drift to deal with his previous leader.

"I thought you'd died, Deadlock," Turmoil sneers as he approaches his opponent. "I thought I've never get this chance."

"You are right. Deadlock had died long ago for my name is now Drift." Drift draws out both his swords and charges at Turmoil.

His past superior questions "Is this how it works? You kill for us, now you kill for them? How pathetic."

Drift slashes one of his swords across the enemy's chest. Then, he thrust both blades into both of Turmoil's armpit areas.

Drift took this opportunity to explain his motives to the Decepticon.

"We're going about this the wrong way. All of us! After countless centuries of fighting, the Autobots are a step away from what we were when all this started. And us- the Decepticons have become something worse than any of us could have imagined."

Turmoil points out," They'll never accept you. You're nothing but a ruined outcast." Drift pulls his swords from the enemy's armpits. Energon bleed out of Turmoil's wounds, and they are deep enough to render his arms nearly useless. "Go ahead then. Kill me. Prove you're nothing more than what you were when you left. It's what you came here to do."

"I know what I came here to do," Drift said to his former commander and left to find Perceptor as the ship is beginning to self-destruct.

When Drift found the injured Wrecker, he immediately picks him up and goes to the side of the ship. There, Drift draws one of his swords and slashes the side to make an opening for them to escape from the crumbling ship. As they are falling, the Decepticon ship explodes in a huge ball of fire. Another ship, which Drift knows Springer is piloting from Kup's explanation, flies over to catch Perceptor and his rescuer.

Later, on the ground, the Wrecker team and Drift settles down after their mission. Kup offers Drift some repairs and an invitation to join the team. Though Drift accepts the repairs, he respectfully declines joining the Wreckers.

Kup responds," It's all right. I respect your decision not to join us, but would you at least wear the Autobot symbol?"

Drift is thankful that he respects his choice; yet, he is not sure about the leader's new offer. This transition can make him be hated by both sides. The Decepticons will hate him because what he became as the Autobots may hate him for what he had done in the past.

"I'd be honored if you at least join the Autobots," Kup adds.

 _Honor._ A word Drift is familiar with. With the goal of redemption in mind, he replies," I accept your offer."

When the repairs are done and the badge is placed on his shoulders, Drift left as the newest member of the Autobots. After the experience with Ronin, Drift preferred to work alone and become somewhat of a pacifist during the rest of the war. He only would act if there is injustice and feels he should get involved.

It seems that becoming a wandering warrior is Drift's destiny, but another path will open to him after the war is over.

* * *

This is a long chapter. I hope it is worth the wait. Based this one on Spotlight: Drift comic.

I have one more chapter before I complete this story and I'll give you a hint. It involves two minicons.


	10. Students

Chapter 10: Students

The war between Autobots and Decepticons had finally come to an end. Drift is now a bounty hunter with honor. He is currently in pursuit of a criminal in Shareville- known for being a place where thieves like to plunder from others- on Luna-1. Drift covers himself in a disguise made from fabric to hide his identity both as an individual and as a Cybertronian.

He is not alone though. Two minicons, one mostly red and the other primarily black, have been following the mysterious figure. They don't know who the newcomer is, but they do know that it might have something valuable to them. The pair work like ninjas and manage to pickpocket a wallet out of the stranger without detection.

The two minicons made it to an alleyway where a Cybertronian would have trouble navigating in vehicle mode. Once the minicons feel secure, they open the wallet. However, what they found is not what they expect.

"This one only carries spare change," the red minicon complains. "You said this guy has something big for us, Jetstorm."

The black partner argues," It's not my fault, Slipstream. He seems different. So I assume he might has something good for us."

"I thought we could make a living in this, but now-", Slipstreams rant came to a pause and his anger became hopelessness. "If this continues, we may not-"

Suddenly, the criminal came around the corner and spots Jetstorm and Slipstream with his red eyes. Slipstream takes out his naginata and Jetstorm pulls out his nunchucks in response to the threat. The black Cybertronian with a Decepticon insignia utilizes his speed to capture both minicons with his clawed hands. He pulls out a rope from his subspace and ties the captives together to ensure they don't escape. The cloaked figure ran into the scene as well with a sword in his hand.

The figure spoke, "Quit running and fight me with honor, Speedbreaker."

"Go ahead and try. If you try to get me, these two will also be harmed," Speedbreaker taunts as he finishes tying up his hostages and playfully scratches Jetstorm's armor.

The figure held it's ground and Speedbreaker took his chance to attack. Speedbreaker is obviously known for his high speed. He likes to attack unsuspecting bots and has a long criminal record. He quickly slices his opponent with his claws in many angles and ran back to his hostages. The cloth that held the disguise is sliced apart and reveals the orange samurai Autobot named Drift.

Drift remains still in his current position for if he attacks Speedbreaker now, he will harm the hostages. The criminal attacks Drift again at a high speed; however, Drift is able to block his flurry of swipes with his sword. Drift knocks back Speedbreaker into a more open space and places himself in front of the captives.

Before Drift can continue his pursuit, two torpedoes knocks Speedbreaker unconscious. The torpedoes transformed into minicons just as a Cybertronian cycle approaches. The cycle transforms into a purple Decepticon bounty hunter that Drift knew very well.

"Thanks for the bounty, Drift."

"Fracture," the samurai bot mutters. "I've chased down this criminal longer than you. The bounty is rightfully mine."

"But I finished him," Fracture argues and then spots the tied up minicons behind him. "I bet you plan to make a bit more profit after you turn this bot in. I heard those two minicons are wanted for theft."

Drift knows Fracture is unaware of what really happened. Speedbreaker has a much higher bounty than the petty thieves. He negotiates with the other bounty hunter, "If I let you take this bounty, then leave the two thieves in my custody."

"Good," Fracture agrees and leaves with his minicon partners Airrazor and Divebomb.

Drift took this course of action for several reasons. One, the minicons have nothing to do with the incident. Two, he thought about what Gasket and Wing have done for him while he was broken and lost. Three, he is not a bounty hunter to become rich. Lastly, he doesn't wants to make amends for his previous wrongdoing. The minicons may have done wrong, but Drift can lead them to the right path.

Drift brought his attention back to the minicons. Both Jetstorm and Slipstream are worried about what he may do to them. Drift takes away their weapons, picks up the bound minicons and brought them back into his ship to ensure they do not escape.

When Drift arrives back into his ship, Slipstream remains quiet and cooperative while Jetstorm is struggling and protesting.

"Let us go. You'll be sorry once I get out of here," Jetstorm continues his rant as Drift sets the two little thieves down.

Drift locks the door and approaches the minicons and questions," Do you serve a master?"

The minicons claim they do not have one.

Drift then explains, "As a responsible Cybertronian, I would escort you to the closest rehabilitation center. However, I am willing to take both of you in as my students and rehabilitate you both myself." He enters the code to open the door. "I'll give you a moment to decide, but I expect an answer when I return." Drift then closes the door behind him.

When the door closes, Slipstream turns his head towards his partner and asks, "Now what?"

Slipstream knows he would normally come up with a plan in situations like this and escape, but Jetstorm replies, "I have no idea, but he could have untied us first before he left."

A while later, the minicons came to a decision as Drift returns to the room. They told Drift they wish to be his students; however, Jetstorm only agreed to this to gain more time to plan an escape.

"Very well," Drift is satisfied with their answer and cuts the rope to free them. "I've done a background check on both of you, Slipstream and Jetstorm." Drift gestures each minicon as he said their name. "I am Drift, your new master."

Drift is willing to help his new students, Jetstorm and Slipstream, find the right path and make them contributing members of society. He has a learning plan in place for the newcomers and a new chapter begins.

* * *

Well, I did it. I manage to finish this fanfic, but I might revise it in the future. Thanks for reading.


End file.
